


Two idiots

by Patatarte



Series: The CowCrew ship fest [1]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Aleks is a lost guy who needs hugs, M/M, hugs and kisses only, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks feels lost and lonely, he just wants to feel important and loved and decides to go bother the man that seems to appreciate him the most.





	Two idiots

There’s some days where doubts and nightmares pierce through your skin, where you want to scream and find comfort in your own arms or someone elses. Having a criminal life doesn’t keep you safe from trauma, far from it. You can be talented at your job, you can know how to use a knife or a riffle, but sometimes you can’t control yourself.

Aleks wants to scream on the inside, he feels lost sometimes. It’s mostly when he’s alone and has nothing to do. It makes his mind wanders and throws him pictures, sounds, piece of thinking he got the habit to avoid.

Tonight, he’s stuck with it and wants to pluck his hair our of his head.

He’s lucky it’s not every night, but it’s coming faster, once a month at least. And he always looks for distractions, like a dumb movie on TV, going out in the streets to buy a little weed, drink in bars, find a hook…

But it’s not his only option anymore, or so he thinks ? He sees the worry in Brett’s eyes sometimes, his hunger too, some admiration quickly taken away by annoyance. The man was almost always by his side, but lately he seems to seek another proximity.

They turn around each other without making a clear move and it drives the russian crazy. It doesn’t help that he’s touchy with everyone on the crew, except for some who clearly stated that they weren’t comfortable with his friendly way (which is fine, really).

Brett and Aleks’ friendship is weird, they had all sort of relationship together, from midly annoyances, to partners in crime, to a weird dad and son bondaries to brothers and now…Now Aleks realizes that he changed how he sees Brett and it’s true for Brett as well. They aren’t that stupid, they perfectly realize how their touch drags in time, the looks lasting a second too long, the sweet smiles that get dangerously close to each other when alcohol is used.

For criminals that steal, injure and kill, they are so prude with each others it’s almost ridiculous.

And that’s this change which is perhaps weighting down on Aleks’ mental state. Usualy, when he’s feeling bad, he talks to Brett, asks for advices because the man almost lived it all. But since a year or so, it changed and Aleks wants to impress him by acting strong, proving himself to be a one standing man.

He can be truly stupid.

He won’t call any of the crew member for the same reasons, he’s supposed to be strong like them. But more his discomfort is crushing him, the more his fingers burn to dial Brett’s number. Which he ends up doing anyways, because it’s that or taking a pill, and that’s not something he wants to do tonight. He wants human contact, he wants to feel safe in another situation than someone making sure you won’t be shot by an asshole during a mission.

Nobody answers and Aleks doesn’t let a message either, frustrated.

It’s late after all, maybe Brett was with funhaus tonight and drank so much he’s sleeping like a rock. Or maybe he found a hook and doesn’t bother, you can’t keep it against him, nights are lonely.

Aleks decides to get out of his appartment then, he’s suffocating in it. At this hour, the clubs are heavily inhibited and he’s not in the mood for that, but he can call a uber and go to the warehouse, maybe. The trinity is in it, counting money due to the Rooster Teeth and the part for the corrupt cops. It’s always fun with them, and it’s surprising that they are so good at their work while acting like idiots sometimes.

But deep down, Aleks knows where he’s going. He gets an uber and gives the street name he knows by heart. The driver isn’t too happy about it but complies anyways, it’s on his route after all. It’s just that not everybody likes to stop there, it’s not the best area but some people made it their home.

Brett made it his home.

Strange how he started there once, badly, then ran away only to came back some years later to finish his old business. It’s like a phoenix, he burned it down to rebuild it stronger. It’s like a middle finger to everyone that wanted to see him dead. He decided to stop hidding and started cleaning mistakes known as men that were once his friends.

When the Russian walks out of the car, he feels pain in his stomach, twists, butterflies maybe. He hopes Brett is home but at the same time he doesn’t. If he sees the man, he’ll go in his arms, will try to steal a kiss and that can go so bad. You can want someone’s love and realize once in their bed that it was a big mistake, even if you both thought it’d be good. That fear is stopping him in the middle of the street.

Some people are outside, mostly criminals, and he knows all of them by name. Nobody will cause him trouble because they know who he is, know who he’s associated with. But that doesn’t stop them from starring, wondering why he’s not almost jogging to Brett’s place like he does usualy.

It’s the light of a police car that makes him move. It just goes past him like it does almost every day, just as a reminder that the police is looking at them even if they are pretty much powerless. That light is like a reminder of everything that can go wrong in their life, so why not trying to kiss one of your oldest friend ?

Well, if he’s honest with himself (and he can be, even brutaly honest at times), he doesn’t want kisses right now. He just wants support, arms around him just keeping him from going down in his own mind. Brett’s arms will not have the effect of a miracle but it will ease some troubles, he’s sure of it.

He runs some stairs and knocks at a black door, blatantly ignoring the bell as usual. And just when he’s waiting, impatient, he realizes that he’s wearing a hoodie, hidding his face. Brett has to see him or else he’ll never open, so quickly he takes it out and gives a small smile at the door, waiting for it to open. He doesn’t even know if it will, but he hopes.

And luck is on his side.

There’s some noises coming from inside before the door opens and reveals Brett a bit tired, wearing only a sweatpant. He looks worried more than annoyed, a gun in hand, looking around for any unwanted followers. Seeing none he grabs Aleks’s arm to get him inside before even knowing why he’s here. And that’s good because Aleks doesn’t know what to say really.

“You know what time it is ?” it sounds soft, even if the annoyance starts to show.

“I called.” is all Aleks can say back, his voice a bit strangled.

Brett frowns and walks across his living room to get his phone on the kitchen counter and yes, Aleks indeed called. He looks back at the Russian and keeps frowning because of the small smile he sees, an unsure and weak smile. Something isn’t right.

“Is everything okay ?” he says slowly, clearly, waiting for bad news.

But no bad news are coming as Aleks just stands there, looking stupid. He’s just awkward now when usualy he’d pick a beer in the fridge and make himself at home on the couch. He wants Brett’s arms around him, he doesn’t want to think, he want to be cuddled. That’s so fucked up, even for him.

“Aleks ? Are you high ?” he can’t really tell himself since the room is dimly lit.

Aleks just shakes his head, wants to go back. He hates how casual it is for him to be flirty with everyone everyday but as soon as it gets serious he looses his shit. Well, when it’s Brett. He never had problems before with one night stands, it’s easy. Now, it isn’t, because Brett will stay at the kitchen counter while himself is near the door. They are too far from each other and nobody will fucking move.

“Why are you here ?” Brett’s voice is soft, too soft, like he’s just realizing what might be happening.

No answer, no move, nothing. Aleks is screaming inside, he wants Brett to make the first move because he can’t find the strength to do it himself, even if he kinda did already. Come on, Brett, just some steps, puts your arms around me and then i’ll cover you with kisses like you never had.

Luck is on his side again as Brett huffs and walks towards him to check if he’s okay, looking for a fever or something, just to be sure. Aleks can feel the heat radiating from his naked torso and forces himself not to touch it, yet. And it should be a quick move for Brett to put his hand on his forehead to check, they’ve done it countless time before ! But tonight it’s different, it shifted, Brett looks unsure while Aleks is pretty much digging holes in the man’s skull, hurrying him up.

Aleks is an impatient by nature, less than James on many aspects, but a deeply impatient being anyways. As the moment takes too long, Aleks feels the frustration burn him. He grits his teeth, jaw tense, hands in fists.

“Fucking touch me, Brett.” it sounds as menacing at it is pleading and the hand finaly makes contact.

But it’s not with his forehead but his cheek, cupped in the strong hand. Aleks is burning, fighting some tears forming because he’s not that much sensitive, isn’t he ? The fingers brushes his skin and he wants to kiss him now, but won’t. Can’t, yet.

“Aleks…you…” Brett doesn’t even know what to say, just wanting to hear the name on his tongue.

It’s happening, because Aleks closes his eyes and tilts his head even so slightly, giving the second move, the confirmation. Brett takes the lead then, pulling Aleks’ face slowly but not for a kiss, for a hug. Easiest way to know if you are mistaken or not. Aleks lets his chin on the massive shoulder, cheek against the hot throat, almost sighing when the other arm catch his hip. The russian finds his own hands looking for the other’s skin, touching his stomach like it’s fire, almost going back when he feels Brett contracting his abs as a surprise. Aleks is probably a bit cold, but that’s a blessing to feel the hot skin, hands resting on muscular hips, just above the sweatpant.

It’s only them, their heartbeat and barely controlled breathing.

Aleks feels safe here, forget that he’s a criminal that many would love to see dead in many imaginative ways. He feels tired, in a good way, wants to sleep in these arms, but he jumps a bit when wet lips touch his ear, then his neck, slowly, carefully.

“Is this okay ?” a whisper against his skin, worrying about boundaries.

“Yes.” Aleks moves a little, just enough to see Brett’s face and gives a small smile to him. God, he was always handsome but it’s so much more obvious now. “More than okay.”

But Brett can see how tired he is, even if he’s just a second away from giving in and ignoring it. They look at each others’ lips but don’t move, not yet. Brett hums and walks backward at a slow pace, making Aleks follows awkwardly, still trapped into the hug.

The Russian’s face goes back to the shoulder, looking where they can be going even if he knows well where. Brett once talked about how he takes his hooks back to his place and take them to his bed. This is what is happening, like a hook being taken to the bedroom.

Aleks’ heartbeat goes faster as he panics a little, and maybe Brett felt it by the way he grabs his waist because he suddenly stops and breaks the hug much to Aleks’ dismay. But the hands come back on him, on his shoulders, and darks eyes meet dark eyes once again. There’s a second of silence where Brett takes a long breath before starting.

“We’re not doing lewd things, you are warned. I plan on finishing my night and you look like you could use some sleep too.”

To adds some sweet touch, he brushes away a little strand of blond hair. It’s useless but that’s still a nice touch that Aleks appreciates deeply, relaxing and offering a nice smile to the man who gives him one back. Then Brett turns around and walks, followed closely by Aleks who feels his eyes giving up.

A lot of his tension went down and so he can probably sleep without too much problems, or so he hopes. Brett just takes off his sweatpants like it’s nothing and slides back in the blankets, yawning. Since Aleks doesn’t move, he pats next to him, eyes tiny with a smile and also because the tiredness is coming back.

It makes Aleks reacts, yawning too. He kicks his shoes, kneels on the bed as he takes off his socks carelessly. His hoodie and shirt are soon gone and on the floor but he stops there, on his knees, not knowing if taking off the pant is a good idea. He looks up and Brett smiles, mocking him even.

“What, I saw you in underwears for years and now you are hesitating ?”

Well, he has a point. So he stands and take it off too, throwing it in the room, somewhere. Brett is rolling his eyes because it happened multiple times already . When they were living under the same roof in early days, when Aleks was mostly drunk and almost cracked his head open after failing to take his pants off. It was just sleeping in the same bed because they had no other option than that or one on the floor, but now…

Now Aleks looks at Brett as the man opens the blankets for him to come in. Now, they can’t stop looking at each others and it’s just another page of their own story. Strange things happened to them, and if you told young Aleks he’d be there in this situation he’d snorts and walks away, thinking you are out of your mind.

“So…Goodnight ?” Brett finaly says as he tries to find the light switch.

As soon as the light is off, there’s a body against his, or at least legs capturing one of his, and hands against his torso, as a light touch. But Aleks doesn’t listen fully to his mind, stay at a distance because if Brett wants more, he’ll move.

And move, Brett does.

Thin pale legs are trapped by powerful thighs, a hand goes right at the curl of Aleks’ back and bring him closer, until torsos are touching and that’s when Aleks realizes he’s really too cold. Brett doesn’t complain, but should, as the russian takes all the warmth he can get, nudging his nose and closing his eyes.

“Do you know we’re both idiots ?” is the longest sentence Aleks said of the night, and it’s clear that it’s his last as he yawns again and nudges his nose one last time.

Brett hums, moving just a little to be comfortable with a Russian almost glued to him, like it once happened but with so many alcohol they regretted everything after. Now it’s so much better, and Aleks better be in the bed in the morning still or Brett will burn down the city (no, wait, it’s an Aleks thing to think ? Damnit). There’s just one thing he needs to do before falling asleep, pinching the soft belly of the Russian, making him yelps before adding :

“You are the biggest idiot, because I was always there, you are the one that freaked out all the time.” Silence as Aleks is just blinking in the darkness, Brett can feel his lashes against his skin and tries not to laugh. “But I’m still a small idiot. Now lets sleep.”

He just hopes that Kovic will bring coffee in the morning for their meeting, or else he’s doomed. He realizes he’s thinking more than he’s falling asleep when he hears the soft breath of Aleks, glad that the man fell asleep without using drug. Or at least not a drug that you can find on the streets.


End file.
